Insanity In The Dark: A Truth Or Dare Story
by Pokemon Freak 2006
Summary: I know this kind of stuff has been done over and over, but I wanted this out of my system. There's a power outage and our heroes play Truth or Dare to pass the time. What craziness will ensue? Rating just to be safe. I don't think it'll go that far.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own any of the Super Robot Monkey Team characters. I hope you enjoy, this is my first story. I'msorry for any spelling mistakes and the like.Please read and review.

Truth or dare 

It was a quiet day in Shugazoom City until a thunderstorm started and there was a power outage in the super robot.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Chiro.

"Well we could play truth or dare," said Sparx.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," said Otto.

"Well what do you all say?" asked Chiro.

"Ok," agreed the others.

"Oh can I go first?" asked Otto.

"Sure," said Chiro.

"Ok truth or dare Sparx?" asked Otto.

"Ha that's easy dare," said Sparx.

"Ok I dare you to… kiss Nova on the lips," said Otto.

"What no way," said Sparx.

"Sorry Sparx you have to its in the rules," said Chiro.

"Hey don't I get a say in this?" asked Nova.

"No you don't," answered Gibson.

"Look lets just get this over with," said Sparx.

"Oh fine," said Nova.

"Besides its your dream come true," said Sparx.

"More like your dream and my nightmare," said Nova.

Then the two kissed and turned away from each other redder then a tomato.

"Ok my turn," said Sparx after everyone stopped laughing at him and Nova.

"Truth or dare Chiro?" asked Sparx.

"I choose dare," said Chiro.

"Ok I dare you to do the hula in a pink dress," said Sparx, laughing his head off.

Chiro didn't argue he just put on a pink dress and did the hula and when he was done, he took off the dress and sat back down.

"My turn truth or dare nova?" asked Chiro.

"Truth," said Nova.

"Oh your no fun," said Chiro. "Okay did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Uh…I…I…" stammered Nova.

"Yeah what did you think?" asked Sparx.

"Come on nova you have to answer," said Chiro and Otto at the same time.

"Hurry it up will you we have people waiting," said Anturi smiling amused

"Ok well the truth is I liked it," said Nova, blushing like crazy.

"Oh really" said Sparx.

He kissed Nova on the cheek, but not without her slapping him.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can do it anytime and besides your still a flirt," said Nova.

"Now my turn truth or dare," said Nova.

Before she was cut off by the power in the super robotcoming back on.

"Yay" said Otto.

"Are we going to keep playing?" asked Chiro.

"Sure" said the others.

"Ok truth or dare Anturi?" asked Nova.

"Dare," said Anturi.

"I dare you to eat a peanut butter and pickle sandwich" said Nova.

"Ew no way" said Anturi.

"You have to" said Nova, laughing at his unusual-for-him use of words.

"Oh fine" said Anturi.

Then he went into the kitchen and made the peanut butter and pickles sandwich then came back in the room and ate it while the others laughed uncontrollably.

"My turn truth or dare Gibson?" asked Anturi.

"Dare" said Gibson.

"I dare you to lick one of Chiro's dirty gym socks," said Anturi.

"I never knew you were so evil Anturi," said Chiro before he went to go get one of his socks.

"Ew that's disgusting I'm not going to do it" said Gibson firmly.

"You have to Gibson" said Anturi. By now Chiro hadcome back with Gibson's "Lollipop".

"Oh come on can't I do something else?" asked Gibson.

"No!" said everyone else.

So Gibson licked the sock then ran to the bathroom and brushed his mouth too many times too count. Then he used all the mouthwash and then burned the toothbrush with a flamethrower. While the others were laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes.

"My turn truth or dare Nova?" asked Gibson.

"Dare," said Nova.

"I dare you to dance to "Get Low"by Lil Jon," said Gibson.

"What no that's a stupid song" said Nova.

"Come on Nova you have to" said Sparx.

"Oh fine" said Nova. She started to dance when Sparx opened his mouth:

"Oh yeah! Shake that monkey!"

That made Nova so mad that when the song was over she chased Sparx around the room and caught him with a hit on the head with a mallet.

"My turn truth or dare Sparx?" asked Nova.

"Um dare" said Sparx.

"Ok I dare you to do the can-can and yes you have to wear the skirt," said Nova.

"What! No way not in a million years!" said Sparx.

"You have to Sparky" said Nova

"Oh fine but I know I'm going to regret this and don't call me 'Sparky'!" said Sparx.He put on the skirt and went through with the dance. His supposed friends had tears in their eyes from their laughter, only made worse when Nova said:

"Right back at ya, Sparx! shake that monkey!"

"Ok my turn truth or dare Otto?" asked Sparx.

"Uh I pick…"

Me: Oooo cliffy! What will Otto pick? Find out in my next chapter. Anyway, read and review, and if you have any ideas please let me know.


	2. When sparks fly

Me: First I would like to thank all the people who reviewed for the reviews and like you asked I'm going to use some of your ideas in this chapter now here is chapter two. Oh and I didn't have the grammar checked by anyone, but I did my best. Sorry if it's hard to read! Sweatdrop

_**When sparks fly**_

Sparx: Ok my turn truth or dare Otto?

Otto: Uh I pick truth

Sparx: Have you ever slept with a stuffed animal and if so what was it and what was its name?

Otto: Yes I have and it was a monkey with a tool belt and its name was Mr. Fix it

The others: Really?

Otto: Yes, see

Then out of no were Otto pulled out a stuffed monkey with a tool belt.

Otto: Now my turn Anturi truth or dare

Anturi: Dare

Otto: I dare you to kiss Nova on the lips

Nova, Sparx, & Anturi: What!

Sparx: I'll kill you Otto!

Said Sparx before he started to chase Otto around the room trying to kill him.

Chiro: Come on knock it off Sparx

Sparx: I will as soon as I catch Otto

Nova: Isn't it bad enough that you made me kiss Sparx?

Sparx: Yeah hey wait a minute

Otto: No

Sparx: Hey I thought you said you enjoyed it?

Nova: I did but that does isn't mean I want to do it again no offense Anturi

Anturi: None taken but, I think we should just do the dare get it over with and move on

Nova: Fine

Then the two kissed for 5 seconds then broke away.

Anturi: My turn truth or dare Chiro

Chiro: Dare of course

Anturi: I dare you to run around the city in nothing but your boxers yelling I'm the boxer king for 20 minutes

Chiro: What no way

Anturi: You have to

Chiro: Fine but I hate you

Anturi: Get in line

Then Chiro took off all his clothes except for his boxers and then he ran around the city yelling, "I'm the boxer king!" for 20 minutes. When he came back he put his clothes back on and sat down.

Chiro: My turn truth or dare Gibson

Gibson: Dare

Chiro: I dare you to make it look like you wet yourself and then sing oops I did it again

Gibson: No I will not do such a thing

The others: You have to its in the rules

Gibson: Ok you win I'll do it

Then Gibson went into the kitchen and got a cup of water then spilled it on himself and started to sing oops I did it again and when he was done he went and dried himself off, then sat back down.

Gibson: Truth or dare Anturi

Anturi: Uh dare

Gibson: I dare you to dye your fur red like sparx's and you have to do anything he does with him for the next five turns

Anturi: Oh ok but this is the weirdest dare I've had to do

Then he went and dyed his fur red then sat down to take his turn 

Anturi: truth or dare Nova

Nova: dare

Anturi: I dare you to say that the skeleton king is sexy and you like him

Nova: What kind of dare is that

Anturi: I couldn't think of anything at the time

Nova: Whatever I like the skeleton king and think he's sexy

Nova: My turn truth or dare Sparx

Sparx: Dare

Nova: I dare you to dace the tango with a big pink teddy bear in the middle of the city

Gibson: Also Anturi you have to do it because of your dare

Then the two went and got two giant oink teddy bears and then walked it the center of the city with the others right behind them. When they got there they started to do the tango with the giant pink teddy bears while the others and the citizens were laughing.

Gibson, Otto, Chiro, and Nova were laughing so hard they were rolling around on the ground. Then when Sparx and Anturi were done they went back to the robot and sat down.

Sparx: My turn truth or dare Chiro

Chiro: Dare

Sparx: I dare you to…

Was all Sparx said before Anturi whispered something in his ear then they both got evil smirks

Sparx: Ok I dare you to kiss Otto on the lips for ten minutes

Chiro & Otto: What no way!

The others: Hahaha you have to

Chiro: Lets get this over with

Otto: Yeah better sooner then later

Then the two started to kiss and finally they broke away while the others were still laughing.

Chiro: How long was I kissing Otto?

Sparx: Oh about 12 minutes

Chiro & Otto: What I had to kiss him for 2 extra minutes

The others: Maybe Hahaha

Chiro & Otto: I hate you all

Then they both ran into the bathroom and brushed their teeth to many to count and then they used two whole bottles of mouthwash each. Then they burned their toothbrushes and tossed them in the trash and then sat down while the others were laughing so hard they were on the ground laughing.

Chiro: My turn truth or dare Nova

Nova: Dare

Chiro: Ok I'm going to take Anturi's dare to a new level

Nova: I don't like the sound of that

Chiro: I dare you to call the skeleton king and tell him you love him, and that he is totally H O T!

Nova: WHAT NO WAY!

The others: You have to

Nova: Oh fine I can see I can't win this battle

Then she called the citadel and put the phone on speaker. The phone rang then the skeleton king picked up.

Skeleton king: Hello

(In a flirty voice)Nova: Hello skeleton king that you

Skeleton king: Yes you filthy monkey what do you want

Nova: I just wanted to say that I love you and you're totally HOT!

Skeleton king: What! What is wrong with you?

Nova: What is wrong is you're over there and I'm over here you sexy beast

(You can really tell she is starting to have fun freaking him out lol)

Skeleton king: Nova I think you need to get some rest you don't sound like your ok

Nova: I'm more then ok I fine and sexy honey

Then the skeleton king hung up and the monkey team except Nova was laughing so hard they were gasping for air.

Nova: Is my dare over now

Chiro: Yeah

Otto: Man that was funny maybe you should call back

Nova: NO it's my turn truth or dare Otto

Otto: Dare

Nova: I dare you to do the Macarena

Otto: What no way

Nova: You have to

Then Otto started to do the Macarena while the others were laughing.

Otto: OK my turn truth or dare…

Me: Oooooo! Cliffy whom will Otto choose and what will they do you'll have to wait till next chapter and please if you have any ideas let me know. P.S. review because it helps me work harder.

Later


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Freak 2006: Hey people I know I haven't updated in awhile but I'll try to update faster. :) Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who reveiwed and gave me ideas for the story. Also I know some of the people are OOC but I think its more fun this way and fits the story a bit more when they act nuttier than usuaul cough anturi cough also just so you know I like all of the charecters but I like to mess with them alot to make this as funny as possible its not that I don't like them ok. Any who without further delay to the story oh but first I do **NOT** own super robot monkey team hyper force go to the story YAY!

_**Chapter Three: The Strange get Stranger or ENTER Gibson's Universal Debut**_

"ok truth or dare Gibson?" said Otto

"um dare I guess" said Gibson a little bore ( we'll have to fix that won't we -insert evil laughter here-)

"ok I dare you to ... do the macarena on universal TV hahahaha" said/laughed Otto

"HAHAHAHAHA thats perfect it'll defenetly liven thing up!" said the others laughing hystericaly

"WHAT!!! I REFUSE TO DO THAT AND DEMEAN MYSELF!" yelled Gibson no long bored but a bit frightened maybe

"YOU HAVE TO GIBSON!" yelled the others

"fine Otto lets set up the equipment" said Gibson now calm again

"ok" said Otto with a shrug

Then about 10 minutes later they had the equipment set up and Gibson was on the stage with a camera pointed at him and operated by non other then Otto. When the camera turned on the first thing anyone saw was a sign that said **ENTER GIBSON'S UNIVERSAL DEBUT** and when it droped ther was Gibson doing the macarena on universal TV. While Gibson was doing the macarena the whole universe was lughing or staring in disbeleif and then laughing or just staring. Also Gibson's so called friends were laughing so hard that the tears in their eyes from laughing so hard looked like waterfalls. When Gibson was done he pulled out a gaint mallet from no where and started to pound the cemera and then chuck it out the window which made everyone laugh even harder. It took about half an hour before they all stop laughing.

"OK my turn now truth or dare Chiro?" said Gibson

"I ain't scared I choose dare" said Chiro with confidence until he saw the evil smirk Gibson had on his face

"ok I dare you to ..." was all GIbson said out loud before whispering the rest in Chiro's ear

"WHAT is that a good idea Gibson?" questioned Chiro

"probably not but it would be funny and you have to do it anyway" said Gibson with a shrug

"ok ok I'll do ok lisen up everyone we're going to get 10 bags of cotten candy, 12 bags of chocolate rasins, 20 bags of popcorn, 15 bags of chips with 11 dips doesn't matter what kind, and 35 2 liter of mountain dew" said Chiro

"why would we need all of that Chiro?" questioned Anturi

"oh you'll see so just get it okay everyone" said Chiro

"O K whatever lets go if we're going all ready" said an anoyed Nova

Then the whole team went to like 10 different stores to get all the stuff and then went back to the robot and started to unpack and while them were Chiro and Gibson went to get some cups for the mountain dew.

"ok so now what kid?" asked Sparx

"oh now were we are all going to eat all the junk food in the robot and get high on sugar to liven up this game" said Chiro

"ok lets get started said Otto

"Its fine with me" said Nova and Sparx

"Well I'm not going to eat any of this" said Anturi

"you don't have a choice in the matter Antrui" said Chiro grinning evilly

"oh and how are you going to make me" said Anturi calmly rising and eye brow

"like this!" yelled Chiro before he jumped Anturi and tied him to a chair that came from no where and with a rope from no where

"ok now lets force him to eat the sugar" said Chiro

"OK!" yelled the others happily because 1) they got to make Anturi eat sugar and 2) they got to see what Anturi was like on sugar

They all turned on Anturi and started to make him eat the cotten candy, drink mountain dew, and some chacolate rasins until the saw Anturi was all ready on a massive sugar rush. He was gibbering and shaking like crazy from all the sugar and the next thing they knew Anturi was bouncing off the walls like daffy duck.

"ok he happy and on sugar now it our turn" said Sparx as he started to eat the chips he had

"yeah" said the others

10 minutes later

Everyone was hyped up on sugar and bouncing off the walls but some how they maneged to sit back down to resume the game.

"ok my turn truth or dare Sparx?" said a hyper Chiro

"um I don't know buuuuuuut I guess I'll chose dare" said an equally hyper Sparx who was bouncing in his seat

" ok I dare you to run around the whole city once yelling I'm a monkey look at me I'm a monkey you know you want to" said Chiro

"ok here I go" said Sparx as he sprinted off the others watching from the robot and laughing when Sparx scared randam people on the stree as he ran around but he was back in about 5 minutes to find everyone laughing

"ok my turn now truth or dare Anturi?" asked Sparx

"I chose dare I chose dare I chose now whats my prize?" said/asked A VERY HYPER Anturi

"your prize is I dare you to chug one of the 2 liters of mountain dew" said Sparx very amused and hyper

"ok ok ok now where is it where is it" said Anturi as he started to bounce up and down and when he got it he chugged it in under a minute (you can tell the sugar is really messing with them huh?)

"my turn truth or dare chiro" said Antrui very exited and high on sugar! (YAY suger now back to the story)

"I chose dare" said Chiro before taking another drink of mountain dew (oh like you need the caffine now buddy I mean your all ready bouncing off the walls)

"ok I dare you to..."

Pokemon Freak 2006: Hey sorry it was so short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer and hopefully better. Also if you think up any ideas for the story I open to the ideas so let me know and I'll see if I can use them and if so you'll see them in here. Also please reveiw and tell me how I did with this chapter. Until the next chapter later.


End file.
